My First Kiss
by FLG
Summary: Why Callie likes pop music.  Just a little fluffy/smutish one-shot.


**A/N: Ok, so this song has been stuck in my head all day, and randomly (I'm guessing my excitement that the premiere is just a few days away had something to do with it) this story popped in my head. It's not perfect, but I had to get it out. Also, for those of you that haven't read my other story **_**My Rollercoaster**_**, the end character might be a little confusing. I just didn't really feel like this story could go with that one (even though that one is just a collection of one-shots). Anyway, the song is **_**My First Kiss**_** by 3oh!3 featuring Ke$ha, if you haven't heard it, then you're probably better off, but it's nice to know what a song sounds like for a song fic. Thanks so much to anyone that reads, and especially, reviews this fic. Have an awesome day.**

"Seriously, Cal. I don't get it." Arizona scrunched her nose in mild disgust.

Callie pulled her vintage T-Bird into the driveway and shifted to park, while glancing at Arizona, "Get what?"

Arizona vaguely waved toward the stereo, "How you can listen to pop? The majority of it is terrible."

Callie shrugged, "Well, sure, but there's something calming about that."

"How badass of you," Arizona smirked.

"No, seriously. Have you ever noticed that a crappy song with a good beat can sooth you? Like a crappy movie with a cheesy ending can make you smile?" Callie attempted to explain as she unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to Arizona.

Arizona grinned, and sighed, "You're adorable."

"Shut up," Callie shot back light-heartedly.

Arizona cocked her head for a moment, taking in the tunes and lyrics assaulting her from the speakers, "Okay, defend music like this."

_My first kiss went a little like thisAnd twistAnd twistWell my first kiss went a little like thisAnd twistAnd twist_

Callie grinned, "Ok, not the best song in the world, but I still like it."

_I said no more teachersAnd no more booksI got a kiss under the bleachersHoping that nobody looksLips like liquorishTongue like candyExcuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?_

Arizona rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow at Callie, "Pure gold."

_In the back of the carOn the way to the bar_

As the song continued, Callie grinned and gazed at Arizona, "Fine, it won't win any awards or anything, but it makes a great make out song."

_At the foot of the stairsWith my fingers in your hair_

"Whoops, did miss our time travel back to high school?" Arizona looked around dramatically as if lost.

Callie just continued to smile as she messed with the dials on the radio, making the bass vibrate the car at a 'just short of obnoxious' level, "Com'ere, I'll show you."

_Baby, this is it_

In the breath before the chorus erupted, Callie grasped Arizona's belt and pulled her close. With the first words, Callie brushed her lips across Arizona's.

_She won't ever get enoughOnce she gets a little touch_

Callie leaned forward again, and pressed her lips against Arizona's mouth with more force.

_If I had it my way,You know that I'd make her say_

Arizona allowed the kiss to deepen, while Callie tangled her fingers in her hair.

_OooooohOoooooh_

The kiss was slow and deep, their pace contrasting enticingly with the fast and heavy beat.

_She won't ever get enoughOnce she gets a little touch_

Arizona's hand snaked behind Callie's neck and urged her closer.

_If I had it my way,You know that I'd make her sayOooooohOoooooh_

As the second verse washed over them, Callie moved a hand slowly down Arizona's back, making sure to trail her fingers in a way that always gave Arizona goose bumps.

_Well my first kiss went a little like thisI said no more sailorsAnd no more soldiers_

When Callie's hand reached Arizona's waist, she ran her hand along the line of exposed flesh above her jeans. Arizona responded by dragging her hands down Callie's front, grazing her breasts and abdomen, before resting on her hips.

_With your name in a heartTattooed up on the shoulders_

Callie brought her left hand slowly around Arizona's waist to her thigh and began to trace the outer seam of her jeans, delicately teasing the length of her leg down to her knee.

_Your kiss is like whiskeyIt gets me drunkAnd I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue_

When she reached the knee, Callie moved her hand to the top of Arizona's thigh. She began to move her hand back up Arizona's leg, making sure that her thumb was tracing the inner seam this time.

_In the back of the carOn the way to the barI got you on my list[I got you on my list]_

Arizona slid her hands under the hem of Callie's shirt, stroking the soft skin. The simple contact made both women moan.

_At the foot of the stairsWith my fingers in your hairBaby, this is it_

By the time the chorus restarted, their pace had increased, keeping time with the throbbing beats. Their hands moved with fervor, and their tongues slid on one another with desperation.

_She won't ever get enoughOnce she gets a little touchIf I had it my way,You know that I'd make her sayOooooohOoooooh_When Callie's thumb reached the top of Arizona's in-seam, brushing against Arizona's center, Arizona raised her leg and slung it around Callie's hips. She hoisted herself onto Callie's lap, until she was somewhat awkwardly, straddling her.

_She won't ever get enoughOnce she gets a little touchIf I had it my way,You know that I'd make her sayOooooohOoooooh_

Callie took the opportunity of their new position and began kissing Arizona's neck and collarbone, nipping and licking a wet trail downward. Arizona's hair fell around Callie's face and she ground her hips down, making both groan in appreciation. Callie kissed back up to Arizona's lips, and held firmly to Arizona's ass, stretching up to get as deep into the kiss as possible.

_My first kiss went a little like thisAnd twistAnd twist_

Arizona kept her hands on Callie's face, making it impossible for the Latina to pull away, even if she wanted. The vibration of the bass, the pounding rhythm, and the chaotic symphony of noise spurred the two on, fueling the fire in their bodies.

_Well My first kiss went a little like thisAnd twistAnd twist_The last round of the chorus consisted of Callie running her hands up and down Arizona's sides, caressing the sides of her breasts several times. Arizona weaved her hands in Callie's dark locks, holding on for dear life, as their bodies wiggled, trying to get as close as possible.

_She won't ever get enoughOnce she gets a little touchIf I had it my way,You know that I'd make her sayOoooooohOoooooohShe won't ever get enoughOnce she gets a little touchIf I had it my way,You know that I'd make her say_

_When the final notes faded away and a new, much slower song, filled the speakers, Arizona detached her lips from Callie's. She rested her forehead against the heated brunette. Both women struggled to recapture their breath. Arizona's hands fell and rested on Callie's shoulders, while Callie's laid on Arizona's hips. When Arizona's breathing finally went from heavy, to manageable, she looked up into Callie's chocolate eyes. "Ok, I get it."_

_Callie grinned widely, "I knew you'd see things my way. But, I think little Alfy saw more than he bargained for." She gestured to the back seat._

_Arizona's gaze flew to the young dog sitting calmly and happily in the rear of the car, looking at his two moms like he was wondering why they weren't going anywhere. Arizona giggled, "I totally forgot he was in here. What a good boy!" She reached back to scratch Alfy's head, in doing so she pressed herself, mostly her breasts, into Callie._

_Noticing Callie's breathing hitch, Arizona leaned back and gazed down at her beautiful face. "Lets go inside, and I'll show you what kind of music I like."_


End file.
